


A Series of Unfortunate Accidents

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fetish fic, Gay and straight themes, Gunplay, If you don't like urine do not read, Incest, M/M, PWP watersports porn, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryuji pees his pants inside the Mona-bus, Voyeur Yusuke, public jerking, public urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji has a bad habit of drinking too much soda when there are no bathrooms around. Yusuke doesn't seem to mind.





	1. The Beginning

Ryuji began to regret the number of soft drinks he had brought with him into Mementos about an hour into the trip. Driving on the railway made the car bounce and vibrate, and a persistent and immanent problem made itself known to him.

 

He needed to piss, like now! But embarrassment made him bite his tongue. He couldn't just ask Queen to pull over; she would scold him, and there was no way Futaba wanted to hear anything that even hinted at the fact that he had a dick, let alone him pulling it out.

 

Even so the problem wasn't going to go away, and one hand unconsciously slipped between his legs to squeeze his dick, as though that would turn off the urge.

 

Then it happened; the Mona-bus hit an insanely large bump and for a second the bus was airborne. In his surprise he relaxed for a moment and that was all it took.

 

At first he didn't even know what was happening, why his pants suddenly felt so warm. Then it hit him and he clenched all his muscles trying to stop the flow. He couldn't not here. But it was too late, the flow would not be stopped.

 

“Hey whats going on- OH MY GOD!” Mona stopped the bus short and used his magic to eject everyone out. “Who did that?!”

 

There were shrieks of protest and even a “Where are you touching?!” From Ann but Ryuji heard none of it as he quickly opened his already soaked leather pants, the stream not stopping as he exposed himself, the puddle underneath him widening by the second.

 

“RYUJI!” Eyes flashing yellow, Mona advanced on the oblivious blond who was now moaning as his aching bladder emptied.

 

“What? Huh why are you all looking at me...” Slowly Ryuji looked down at himself and back up at the Phantom Thieves who stood around him in a loose ring. His cheeks colored as he realized that not only had he pissed his pants inside Mona, he was now exposing himself to everyone's eyes.

 

To his intense mortification however, the flow wasn't stopping. Just how much had he drank anyway? Three of the six soda's he had brought, plus a mug of tea before he had left his house and he hadn't stopped at a toilet since his routine morning piss.

 

“Ryuji why didn't you say anything? I would have pulled over if you had asked for a pit stop.” Makoto was the first to look away, her expression guilty like she was somehow responsible.

 

“Its embarrassing! Maybe if Joker had been driving but you're a girl. I can't tell shit like that to a girl! It ain't respectful!”

 

The flow was beginning to lose some of it's pressure but still the puddle grew as one by one everyone else looked away too, cheeks red or pink. Ryuji looked at everyone in turn, some were embarrassed, some looked pissed and one was looking straight at him with his fingers framing the scene in front of him.

 

Ryuji couldn't tell if Fox was blushing or not, his mask hid too much of his face but his pose was relaxed, like this was an ordinary day. It was the last straw for Ryuji as hot tears of shame began to pour down his cheeks and he struggled to his feet, pants still open, his cock swaying and spraying urine in a wide arc as he ran.

 

When exactly the flow stopped he didn't know but he barely stopped, not even bothering to tuck himself away again. Mona was going to kill him, Fox wanted to paint him pissing or maybe fuck him or both, Ryuji didn't know, and everyone else couldn't even look at him.

 

Slowing down he pulled the emergency Goho-m that Joker had insisted everyone carry with them from his pocket and used it to return to the entrance and he left Mementos by himself, finally putting his dick away as he emerged into the real world and returned home in a daze, not noticing the calls and texts from everyone until the next morning but he couldn't face them for two additional days, until the mortification has cooled and Morgana reluctantly accepted his apology over the phone.

 

Life returned to normal but he was mistaken if he thought that it was all over; oh no it was just beginning for he had unlocked something within Yusuke that could not be sealed away again.

 

Ryuji had unleashed a monster and only satisfying it could save him.

 


	2. The Train

The train slowed to a complete stop as a rote message played that there were severe delays due to an accident on the line. Ryuji groaned loudly.

 

Not only was the car packed, the twenty minute ride had already taken closer to forty due to the delays and they were only halfway along, and between stations to boot.

 

“Are you okay, Ryuji?” Yusuke moved closer, they were face to face in the crowd with barely any space between them and no room to turn around. Not that being face to ass would be any better, given the way Yusuke has been looking at him ever since the 'Mona-bus incident' as he's taken to calling it.

 

“Not really, I gotta piss.” He whispered softly, not even sure he wanted Yusuke to hear him.

 

“Can you hold it?”

 

“I... I dunno...” Ryuji shifted, wanting to grab himself through his pants but shy to do so with Yusuke looking at him with heated eyes. “But I can't piss here!”

 

“Sorry folks the crash is taking longer to clear than anticipated. We will be sitting here for a few more minutes.” The loudspeaker crackled to life somewhere above them.

 

“S-shit...” Ryuji shifted again as a few drops leaked out of him.

 

“Ryuji?”

 

“I don't think I can wait... why didn't I go before we got on the train?” He shifted again, another squirt slipping out despite his clenched muscles.

 

“Then go.” Yusuke dug a large, empty bottle from his bag, which he held as a shield. “We are against the door, no one can see us clearly. Just go into the bottle.”

 

“What? Are you ser- Oh shit! I can't! Hold the bottle steady!” He pulled his pants open just in time; the first arc of urine splashed onto the floor before he could aim into the bottle.

 

“You have a nice penis, Ryuji. It is very appealing watching you urinate.”

 

“Dude what?” Ryuji was torn between shock and laughter.

 

“I find you very attractive. More so when urinating.”

 

“Dude I get what you are trying to say but... you need to work on your delivery! I mean... 'penis'? Really? Only doctors actually call it that!” Still, he found the fact that Yusuke was watching him piss... hot? Like he was enjoying the audience and since Yusuke was also into it...

 

He shook his head, pushing the thought away as he finished up. “Do you need to go?”

 

“Hold the bottle.” Yusuke waited until Ryuji had zipped himself back up, before handing over the half-full bottle and unzipping himself, his hand pumping himself.

 

“D-dude are you...? Are you serious!? You're... You're gonna get us arrested!” But Ryuji couldn't look away as Yusuke kept stroking himself.

 

“The bag is blocking anyone from seeing us.” Yusuke grunted as he came, his cum mixing with the golden elixir in the bottle. Then he cleaned himself up and tucked himself away, before stashing the bottle back into his bag.

 

Ryuji fled from him as the train finally pulled into Shibuya, his face hot even though he was anonymous in the crowd. No one said anything; no one had noticed anything and yet...

 

He had watched Yusuke bust a nut and that wasn't easy to bounce back from.

 

Could they ever go back to just being friends after that?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be shy about leaving me comments. I thrive off of feedback, however detailed or simple, so please feel free to drop me a comment if you like any of my stories not just this one okay?


	3. The Beach

Ryuji clenched his thighs together even as he downed another drink. Thanks to Yusuke, he was beginning to find holding his piss enjoyable.

 

The pressure built slowly inside him but he wasn't going to give into it, not yet.

 

“There you are.” He looked up as Akira dropped down beside him on the warm sand. “The bathrooms are all full so keep a lookout okay?”

 

“Lookout?” His eyes darted down just in time to see Akira hike up the leg of his swimsuit, until the tip of his dick was exposed.

 

Blushing he looked away, then back again as the sand dampened and darkened between his friends legs.

 

“Now this is quite the view.” Ryuji jumped at the voice but quickly relaxed again as he realized it was just Yusuke.

 

“Thank you.” Akira pulled the leg of his swimsuit up a bit higher, flashing more of himself to his friends.

 

“Ryuji how is your bladder coming along?”

 

“I need to piss bad but I ain't quite desperate yet.” Something in his pants twitched as he watched the stream dwindle to a trickle and Akira shake out the last few drops before covering himself back up again.

 

“Wait are you two intimately involved?” Akira blinked as he looked between Yusuke and Ryuji.

 

“Nah, Yusuke just likes watching me piss and well, I kinda maybe like being watched ya know? You didn't seem to mind it much yourself.”

 

“You have a very nice member, Akira. I would love to sketch you relieving yourself at some point.” Yusuke settled himself down on Ryuji's other side, one hand casually cupping the blond between his legs.

 

“Not intimately involved, huh?”

 

“He ain't grabbed me before...” Ryuji stifled a moan as Yusuke's fingers traced the length of Ryuji's partial hard-on.

 

“Are you reacting to watching me pee or to Yusuke touching you?” Akira moved closer, to better see the shape of Ryuji through the fabric.

 

“Honestly, both. Oh...” A squirt of warm liquid left him to run down his leg.

 

“Are you ready?”  
  
“Y-yeah.”

 

Yusuke shifted, pulling Ryuji up onto his knees before pulling down the front of his trunks. When Yusuke's hand wrapped around his now fully hardened shaft, Ryuji let out a soft groan.

 

“Let go, Ryuji.” Nodded minutely Ryuji relaxed his muscles, finding this harder than on the train since he was fully erect this time, though the knowledge that he had nothing to be shy about down there made it easier than it could have been otherwise.

 

As the first arc splashed down to wet the sand, he saw Akira move around behind Yusuke and pull Yusuke's shaft out, adding Yusuke's stream to his own.

 

On the sidewalk above the beach, people passed them but no one noticed what they were doing, shadowed as they were by the setting sun.

 

Impulsively, Ryuji leaned in and kissed Yusuke, kissed him as they both pissed into the sand, into the same spot where Akira had relieved himself.

 

“What are you boys doing?” A young police officer approached them.

 

Jerking away from Yusuke, Ryuji froze but the cop already saw his pissing dick.

 

But to his surprise the cop hesitated, then sighed. “I came here for a piss of my own so I'll let you go this time.” He turned towards the ocean, but Ryuji could still see as he opened his fly and pulled out a cute cut dick, the high pressure stream indicating that the cop had been holding it for several hours most likely.

 

Yusuke began to pump Ryuji's shaft, making the stream jump. “He's cute but not as cute as you are.”

 

“Thanks.” They rubbed their tips together with Akira's help, kissing again as they finished, and Ryuji blew a load all over Yusuke's dick.

 

“Free time is over.” Shit was that Makoto? They quickly tucked everything away and kicked the sand around hiding the mess.

 

“Hey, want me to pee on you next time?”

 

“I would love that Ryuji.” One last kiss and they separated, heading for separate hotel rooms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taken suggestions for bonus chapters so feel free to comment if you have a scenario to suggest.


	4. The Alley

****

Ryuji moaned as Yusuke slammed him back against the wall, his tongue already halfway down Ryuji's throat.

 

“Hey, I need ta piss.” Ryuji's words dissolved into more moans as his boyfriend attacked his throat instead of replying.

 

“You can hold it until I say you can piss.” Yusuke resumed sucking at Ryuji's throat, working an old hickey back to life.

 

Ever since the beach they had been sorta dating; they often made out and went on dates but they had yet to go any further.

 

And despite his offer, Ryuji was reluctant to pee on anyone, much less a close friend.

 

Yusuke broke the kiss, a long strand of saliva connecting their tongues for a moment longer before breaking. He pulled Ryuji over to a bucket before unzipping himself. “Pee on my dick.”

 

“Yusuke...” Ryuji looked away swallowing hard. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes I am.” Yusuke let his pants drop, not the least bit shy about baring his ass in a public alley.

 

“Okay.” Ryuji's hands shook slightly as he pulled his pants open, barely aiming before his muscles relaxed.

 

Yusuke moaned out his name as the stream hit his stomach before moving lower to cover Yusuke's dick.

 

Yusuke's rapidly hardening dick. This wasn't the first time Ryuji had seen his friends naked erection but his breath caught in his throat.

 

It was huge, and for the first time Ryuji realized that Yusuke wanted to shove that massive dick up Ryuji's ass.

 

Not that Ryuji wasn't allowed to top Yusuke, but Yusuke only wished to be piss fucked, whatever that meant. Peeing while inside Yusuke? Was that what piss fucking was?

 

A second stream joined the first as Yusuke's bladder let go, spraying the wall with the pressure, but Yusuke was already fisting his length, not even waiting for Ryuji to finish first.

 

“You're really into this?” A kiss was his only reply, and a hand not his own began pumping his shaft.

 

Footsteps echoed down the alley but neither boy paid them any heed, lost as they were in their own world.

 

Not until white had streaked the wall over the fresh coating of piss did they break apart to clean themselves up. “So you said something about a movie at your house?”

 

“Yeah, but you should shower first. For some reason you reek of piss.”

 


	5. Bonus 1: Akira

Morgana watched Akira down another glass of water with distrust.

 

"I can't afford to be sick now, Morgana. I need to get this sore throat under control."

 

"Make sure you pee before going to sleep!" Ever since Ryuji had wet his pants while inside Morgana while he was a bus, he had been distrustful. Akira's water guzzling was making him decidedly nervous.

 

"I won't wet the bed." Akira chuckled as he headed downstairs. Morgana relaxed when he heard the water-fall sound of urine pouring into the toilet. Akira never bothered to close the door when they were alone.

 

"Okay, happy?" He placed a fresh glass of water on the shelves beside the bed, and plugged in his phone to charge.

 

"Did you have to refill the glass?" Morgana eyed it distrustfully as Akira climbed into bed."

 

"Just go to sleep." Akira rubbed Morgana's head; Morgana purred as he got comfy.

 

He woke several hours later on a decidedly no longer flat surface.

 

"Are you kidding me?" With a sigh he shifted; Akira got like this sometimes and Futaba said he could knead the problem away.

 

So he started kneading, not really thinking about what his paws were touching.

 

Until the hissing started; the sheets below him began feeling wet.

 

"Akira!" The boy woke with a start, but it was too late. He moaned as the stream built in pressure, soaking into the mattress and getting Morgana's fur wet.

 

"I-" His cheeks flamed red. He was never living this down.

 

"Why isn't it stopping?"

 

Akira muttered something about drinking too much water.

 

Morgana jumped off the bed in disgust. "Bathe me or else I'll tell everyone you wet your bed!"

 

"F-fine... oh God..." He moaned again; it felt so good to let it all out; just how much had he been holding in in his sleep?

 

Finally the stream slowed to a trickle and finally stopped. He was soaked, the pool had spread up to the middle of his back and down halfway down his calves. He stood slowly, his bed squishing under his every move.

 

He changed first, sponge bathing himself in the bathroom sink before thoroughly shampooing Morgana.

 

The rest of the night was spent trying in vain to clean up a bed that would now eternally smell of piss.


	6. Bonus 2: Akechi

“-Tell us more about why you think the Phantom Thieves are dangerous.”

 

Each word the woman spoke was like a nail being driven into his brain. His mouth opened automatically, and he could hear himself speaking, answering her question but he could not understand a single word.

 

His entire body was tense, holding still agony. Each second felt like an eternity.

 

All because he had foregone the chance to use the bathroom before the interview started, in favour of grabbing a last minute bite to eat instead.

 

Deeply did he now regret that decision; he could play off a rumbly stomach but this? He didn't dare shift, for fear he would start noticeably squirming. This interview was being broadcast live and his comments against the Phantom Thieves had already turned some people against him.

 

But he couldn't deny that he needed to pee, and badly. His stomach was agony, his bladder felt like it was full of fire or perhaps molten lava.

 

Then it happened, a small squirt of urine dampened his briefs. Was he going to piss his pants on live TV?

 

Why hadn't he gone before when he'd had the chance.

 

“Akechi-kun, you look pale. Are you alright?”

 

“Oh yes I'm fine. You've just been working me so hard I didn't have much chance to sleep last night.” What had he said? It didn't matter; the woman interviewing him was laughing at what he'd said so he obviously hadn't revealed his desperation to her.

 

All he could think about were the expressions on peoples faces if he let go; he could spill half, stop and unzip. Let the audience and this woman see his trouser snake as he spilled the rest all over this stage set. Most would be shocked, disgusted but some would be turned on. Maybe that hot guy in the second row would then come up on stage and...

 

He pushed the thought away as a second, longer burst of urine slipped past his steel tense muscles. How much longer could he hold this before he'd find out if his vision was accurate?

 

No, this was live TV; he could be arrested for indecency if he wet himself like that on a live broadcast. Children could be watching; plus he was himself still a minor.

 

It took him a few seconds to realize they had cut to a commercial break and the interview was over. Standing carefully he walked off stage, his mouth doing its own thing and saying his goodbyes while his mind sought to remember where that bathroom had been.

 

Locked, of course the door was locked. Frantic now, he cast about for any alternative; was that a broom closet? He opened the door and peeked inside.

 

Perfect, a mop bucket! Oh and a recessed sink for filling it, even better.

 

He unzipped himself without closing the door or even looking around to make sure he was alone, he was too desperate now for such measures.

 

“Excuse me you can't do that in here!”

 

Akechi glanced around, startled. A young man wearing a jantitors overalls was staring at him wide eyed. Only it wasn't his face he was staring at.

 

“My apologies I had to go so bad and someone was using the bathroom. I'll clean up the mess I promise!”

 

“Aren't you Goro Akechi?”

 

Shit! His mind had cleared enough for him to know that this was bad. “Close the door. Maybe I can convince you not to tell anyone. Want to hold it?” He turned up the charm, deliberately flirting, hoping his initial instinct that this guy was interested proved accurate.

 

“Yes, I would.” Akechi swallowed his surprise as the man grabbed him, directing his stream. “Or wait I have a better idea. Kneel down and suck me. You still have a fair bit of piss left in you yeah?”

 

Swallowing hard, Akechi knelt in the sink, allowing the flow to continue as he unzipped the man from the bottom up hoping it wasn't huge. He could easily flirt with dudes but he wasn't actually into guys and therefore had never given a blow job before.

 

It was adorably small, but Akechi hid his relief as he took a dick into his mouth, imitating the sucking actions many a girl had used on him before.

 

Amazingly, it worked. “Heh, the great detective Akechi knows how to suck a cock. I bet that would ruin you if it got out huh? Well it can be our little secret as long as you make me cum. And you swallow every last drop.”

 

Akechi nodded with the dick still in his mouth, and he began bobbing his head.

 

“Good, yeah you're really good at this.” Grabbing his hair the man began fucking his mouth and still the flow from within Akechi showed no signs of abating.

 

He moaned; it all felt so good, so slutty that he couldn't help it. He loved sucking a cock while pissing up a storm, and the man fucking his mouth loved using him like this. He was just glad it wasn't his ass. It would be far harder to feign prior experience if he'd been having his ass fucked.

 

Only one man would ever be allowed to fuck the ass of Goro Akechi; the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Akira Kurusu.

 

The first shot of cum streaked across his tongue so suddenly he almost gagged before catching himself and he managed to swallow without showing any signs of the disgust he felt at the taste.

 

“Wait are you still...” The last few drops splashed into the sink. “You really did have to go.”

  
“Yes now I'll clean up...”

 

“Nah, its a mop sink its gotten worse than piss before. Go on get out of here.” He lifted Akechi to his feet and tucked him away again. “I'll clean up our little secret but if I catch you in here again, your ass is mine okay?”

 

Nodding, Akechi left vowing to never again sacrifice the chance to use the toilet to scarf down a mere half donut.

 


	7. Bonus 3: Mishima

“HIT THE BALL!” Kamoshida bore down on him.

 

“Y-yes Sir!” He had to straighten up, but his stomach hurt so bad from holding his piss.

 

“Yuuki Mishima... do you need to pee?” The question was asked innocently if you ignored the lecherous grin on the man's face.

 

“Y-yes.” He couldn't take it anymore; his hands gripped himself through his school issued gym shorts as though that alone would stop the urge.

 

Then the hands were ripped away. “If you have to go so bad, then go.”

 

Huh? “You mean you'll let me leave the court?!”

 

“I never said that. Go here; wet your pants in front of your teammates.” He was dragged to the edge of the court by his hair as everyone turned to stare at him.

 

“Oh...” Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as the first spurt dampened his boxers. But he couldn't... there were girls here...

 

Shiho Suzui caught his eye and nodded once; then she dropped into a squat, legs spread wide, moaning as her own shorts darkened and...

 

Mishima blinked and the scene reset itself; Suzui awkwardly avoiding looking at him at all. Had he just hallucinated her pissing herself in front of him?

 

It didn't matter as a second stream burst from him with an audible hiss; he clamped down on it but only for a few agonizing seconds then the dam burst and flooded out of him.

 

Droplets hit the floor like rain as rivulets ran down his legs; his shorts were soaked front and back in a matter of seconds. He was outright crying now, crying in humiliation but the bastard only laughed.

 

“No that won't do; remove your pants. Let the girls see where that beautiful flood is coming from.”

 

“NO! I can't....”

 

Footsteps approached him, heedless of the puddle spreading underneath him and then the fabric sticking wetly to him was gone, hitting the floor with a loud splash.

 

He was naked from the waist down in front of the entire volleyball team.

 

“Anyone thirsty? Suzui, want a drink? Its fresh, straight from the tap.”

 

A few of the boys laughed nervously but it soon died, leaving the room so quiet that the hissing flow of the urine leaving Mishima's tip echoed around the gym.

 

Finally, after almost two minutes, the flow stopped, Kamoshida reaching between Mishima's thighs to shake out the last few drops.

 

“Team dismissed; all but the pissboy. You have to stay and clean this mess up. As you are; cover anything up and you'll be in detention for the rest of your life; I'll tell everyone you pulled down your pants on your own to flash your teammates.” Kamoshida's sadistic laugh lingered long after he had left the gym.

 

When the calling card went up less than a week later; Mishima cheered for the Phantom Thieves with all his heart. That bastard deserved a fate worse than death for what he had put him though.

 


	8. Bonus 4: Akira and Iwai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains borderline non-con and gunplay
> 
> Also this is for MoonLord based off a request they made. Hope you like it.

Akira glanced at the clock; where was Iwai? He had said he was just running home to make his son dinner.

 

That was over an hour ago, and Akira was left watching a store without the key to the small employee bathroom.

 

He shifted on the stool and glanced around; there were no customers; rarely were at this time of night; but there was nothing in sight that he could piss into.

 

Squeezing his thighs together harder he prayed that Iwai would return soon and give him the key.

 

A squirt of urine shot out of him and he moaned just as the door opened.

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

 

"Mune! Please, the bathroom key!"

 

"Key? Oh!" He realized that the boy was about to burst and had not been touching his dick like he'd initially assumed. "Here."

 

He grabbed a model rifle as he followed the teen into the small bathroom. "Drop your pants and bend over the toilet, legs spread."

 

"Huh?" Akira did what he'd asked, already pissing into the toilet even as he let his jeans fall to his ankles so Iwai could pull them off.

 

The first press of the business end of the rifle against his ass had him jumping, then moaning, his legs spreading wider as his hole sucked the model in.

 

"You like being fucked with a gun while pissing? I knew you were a slut but really?"

 

"I've taken your cock before." Akira's hips jerked as he recalled that first time in the alley; it had been so hard, so sudden to almost have been rape.

 

Almost.

 

The rifle was pushed in and out of him hard and fast but it wasn't enough. "More. Fuck me with your personal gun, please Mune?"

 

The gun was torn out of him and he heard the heavy drag of a zipper, then the large familiar head was pressed against his opening.

 

He took the cock with ease. "Does Kaoru know that you fuck teen boys?"

 

"No and I ain't going to let you tell him. You should be grateful that I allow you to ride my dick." Akira's cock jumped with each brutal thrust, urine spraying erratically as his body fought to keep emptying his bladder while the urge to cum built inside him.

 

"Woah you're still pissing?" Iwai chuckled into his ear and bullseyed Akira's g-spot.

 

He came hard, so hard he peed again, finally emptying his bladder.

 

A sudden rush of warmth told him that Iwai had also achieved release and he was shoved roughly aside as the older man aimed his own piss stream into the unflushed toilet.

 

Akira watched every drop leave that gorgeous cock as he basked in the afterglow of the best fuck he'd recieved in a long time.


	9. Bonus 5: Hiruta and Inui

“Class dismissed!” Hiruta carefully cleared the board; it wasn't his first time teaching with a full bladder, as he often drank too much coffee.

 

Walking slowly, he left the classroom and headed for the staff toilet at the far end of the hall, and entered his favorite stall.

 

He'd just pulled down his pants when the stall door opened; had he forgotten to lock it?

 

“Oh, sorry.” Inui blushed darkly and turned to leave. “This was the only free stall...”

 

“Then shall we share it?” Hiruta winked at the older man. Even though Inui was happily married, Hiruta had lusted after him ever since they had first met.

 

“Share...?”

 

Hiruta dropped into a squat over the sunken toilet, his legs spread even as he allowed the first burst of piss to leave his body. “There's lots of room!” He spread his legs even wider, even as his pants bunched up around his knees.

 

The older man's eyes darted from the door to Hiruta's cock, clearly watching him piss, and he stepped fully into the stall, pulling the door closed behind him.

 

Hiruta wanted nothing more than to reach up and grip Inui's dick through his pants, but he didn't quite dare as the older man unzipped and pulled out a massive cock.

 

“Big boy!” Hiruta moaned as Inui aimed his stream between Hiruta's legs, rubbing his own dick. “Want me to suck it?”

 

“I'm married!” Even as Inui protested, his cock twitched hard enough to dampen Hiruta as the stream jumped.

 

“Oh but you like this. You're wife will never have to know, and anyway its not like you'll be touching my dick or fucking my ass. There is nothing gay about being sucked by a dude.” Hiruta leaned forward, and caught some of the stream in his mouth. He didn't swallow, however, instead letting the golden nectar run out of his mouth and down his front. “Cover me in your piss, Inui.”

 

Inui swallowed hard, more turned on than he'd ever been since exploring his sexuality during college. As Hiruta's mouth closed over his tip, he knew that a simple blow job wouldn't be enough; he grabbed Hiruta by the hair and yanked him back, aiming his piss everywhere now. “Keep playing with your dick, slut.”

 

“Yes Master!” Hiruta moaned, struggling to keep his voice down as his dick hardened in his hand.

 

“Master?” Inui hauled Hiruta to his feet and, spinning him around slammed him against the back wall of the stall. “Lets see if those rumors about you are true. Do you really wear a plug to work?”

 

Hiruta had to bite his tongue and Inui's large fingers pulled the plug from his ass, and then without warning slam his own cock home. For a few minutes he rode Hiruta hard and fast, before leaving a deposit and pulling out again, leaving the younger teacher panting and spent as he left the stall.

 

Hiruta watched him go as he reached for the toilet paper to wipe his ass out; maybe there was hope yet that the older man could be swayed away from his wife and towards a sexy man like himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer taking requests for future chapters as I wish to end this story soon-ish. I will write the three requests I have already accepted (One for Mishima, one for Ryuji and the last for Akechi, though not necessarily in that order) and wrap up the main storyline and that will be it.


	10. Bonus 6: Ryuji and the Track Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of a request from MoonLord, hope you enjoy.

“Hey, look its the Track Traitor!”

 

“Oh, looks like he finally got that cast off! Too bad he wasn't crippled for life!”

 

Ryuji kept his head down, limping slightly as his leg relearned how to bear his full weight again. He was surrounded by enemies; the track team hated him, called him traitor, and he could do nothing about it. It was true after all; he had betrayed their trust in a single moment off passionate fury when he hit Kamoshida. The bastard had deserved it, of that there was no doubt in Ryuji's mind, but it still made him a traitor.

 

By the time class was over for the day, Ryuji simultaneously felt like he was about to explode in anger and burst into tears of humiliation, and it was with great reluctance that he slipped into the first years bathroom to take a much needed piss.

 

“There he is, the Track Traitor!” Ryuji glanced up from unzipping his fly to find himself surrounded by his former teammates and two huge third years who were clearly guarding the door. “No one enters or leaves the room until we are done with you!”

 

“W-what are ya gonna do to me? Wasn't my broken leg punishment enough?”

 

“Grab him.” Ryuji couldn't tell who spoke, or who grabbed him, just that seconds later he was on all four surrounded by boys he once considered to be his friends. “Suck it.”

 

Humiliated, he opened his mouth to the cock rubbing against his lips, and he suckled it even as he was flooded with disgust. Not at the fact that he was sucking a dick, but at how he was being forced to.

 

Then without warning, his mouth was filled with piss, and hands held his head in place. “Swallow it.”

 

Ryuji had no choice but to swallow, tears of shame coursing down his cheeks as he felt several hot streams hit him all over his body. Hands pulled down his pants, and spread his cheeks to piss directly over his ass. When he felt a hard tip nudge his hole, he couldn't suppress a shudder.

 

“You look good like this, on your hands and knees drenched in piss.” As they shook out the last drops, many members of the former track team left, unwilling to go any further, and the guards let them leave. They had done all that they had agreed to do. They had humiliated the traitor.

 

But three boys stayed, two second years and a third year, none of whom Ryuji knew outside of practice since they were all older than he was. Including the boy whose now fully hardened cock Ryuji still held inside his mouth, and who was still forcing him to swallow his piss.

 

“Remember, we can only use his mouth. Raping his ass isn't worth it, sexy as it is. I bet its tight; Sakamoto would never let a boy down there, now would you?” Ryuji gave his head a minute shake, unable to move any further with how he was being held.

 

“That's a shame, really. I bet he'd make a sweet bottom.” The boy who spoke reached under Ryuji and grabbed his cock. “Oh wow are you enjoying this, or do you just need to go? Did you hold your bladder this entire time?” He slid his own massive hard-on underneath Ryuji's hip, pulling Ryuji's cock back towards him until their tips touched. Ryuji moaned in surprise. “Go ahead, slut. Piss all over my cock.”

 

Ryuji wanted to hold it, but he had reached his limit and the way he was being stroked wasn't helping, and seconds later a power stream of piss washed over the boys cock. “Oh yeah, fuck that's hot!” He began thrusting against the hollow of Ryuji's hip, moaning theatrically as the other two remaining former track team members laughed.

 

Even as one of them fucked his mouth, and the other jerked it at the sight of the 'track traitor' sucking dick. Ryuji knew what was coming; even though he was only fifteen he had still watched enough porn to have at least a general idea of what bukakke was, and sure enough seconds after the cock was finally removed from his mouth he had cum coating his face. Warm fluid streaked across his butt to drip down his crack as his now quite sore dick was finally released, and a third deposit was made between his shoulder-blades. Explaining the piss was bad enough; how can he explain being covered in cum to his Mom?

 

“Keep your head down. We don't wanna see you talk to anyone else again, unless its to answer a teachers question, or next time you'll leave with a torn asshole got it traitor?”

 

Ryuji could only not as his cheek was patted and the boys left him to clean up the mess.

 


	11. Bonus 7: Mishima Webcam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains straight themes.

“Just a bit more...” Mishima crossed his legs, squirming in his chair. He knew he should just get up and use the toilet but he was so close to being done coding in a poll onto the Phan-site.

 

As he finished, he relaxed enough to wet his boxers and knew that he could not hold it any longer. Reaching for an empty one liter water bottle, he checked that the chick he was webcam chatting with was still away from her computer. She was, so he quickly flopped his dick into the mouth of the bottle.

 

“Oh hey sorry for the wait... what's that sound?” Mishima's heart stopped as he looked up at the screen.

 

“I really had to go...”  
  


“Oh are you pissing into a bottle? You are aren't you? Wanna show me?” She pulled down her tank top until her breasts sprang free. “I'll show you more if you show me your cute pissing snake.”

 

He stopped the flow as he fumbled the webcam south; she might be disappointed but he was not going to pass up a chance to show his cock to a hot girl. “Oh wow! Its cuter than I thought!”

 

Mishima relaxed again, and a thick, golden stream shot straight into the bottle. “Oh wow! Such pressure from such a cute little thing! I wish my brothers had that much pressure but whenever I try to peek they kick me out of the bathroom. I ain't into incest, just piss!”

 

“Is this turning you on?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Mishima looked up in time to see her flip her skirt up panty flashing him as she rubbed her clit through the thin fabric.

 

“What are you doing?” He set the now mostly full bottle aside, giving her an unhindered view of his manhood.

 

“Hey, can I see your balls too?”

 

“Huh? Well, okay, I guess.” His cock twitched as he pushed the band of his sweat pants down a few inches, until everything hang out comfortably. “Do you mind if I play with it?”

 

“Not at all. I wanna see how big it gets when you see a pretty girl.” She looked over her shoulder, presumably at the door of the room she was in, before winking at Mishima and pulling her panties off. For the first time in his life, Mishima found himself looking straight at a girls pussy.

 

“Oh... I wish you were here. We would be having so much fun until my parents get home!” She sank two fingers deep inside herself, using her free hand to rub her clit as Mishima stroked himself faster and faster. His dick wasn't all that big when hard, but it was an acceptable average so it wasn't particularly small either.

 

“Hey, let me see you cream, okay?” She panted, either feeling good herself or faking it well. Mishima couldn't tell which since this was his first time being with a girl in any capacity.

 

He could only nod as he felt his balls draw up hot and tight; the first shot hit the computer screen before he was able to get a hand up and catch the rest.

 

“Hey, Yuuki!” The voice came from downstairs as he hastily stuffed his dick away and cleaned up, minimizing the screen just in time. “Don't stay up all night working on that site of yours. You do have school tomorrow!”

 

“Yes dad I know! I'm just tying up a loose end, I'll have the lights out in five minutes!”

 

“Sorry about that.” He kept his voice low as he maximized the chat window again.

 

“Don't be if you hafta go, you hafta go.” She gave him her number before ending the chat and gestured 'call me!' as the screen went dark.

 

“What just happened?” His cheeks reddened as he suddenly fully realized that he had not only shown a girl his goods, he had had cam sex with her, and gotten her number after.

 

Assuming she didn't regret anything in the morning, maybe he could take her to a love hotel later that week. If he only had the cash, and had gotten her name. Oh well, he could always ask her next time.

 

 


	12. Bonus 8: Shido and Akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains father/son incest and non-con

As his campaign speech trail wound its way towards the alley where Shido had him wait, he grew more eager. He desperately needed to pee, and the boy was the perfect urinal. If he turned out to be his son with _that_ woman, even better.

 

The urge grew inside of him, but Shido showed no outward signs of discomfort as he wrapped up his final speech, gesturing towards his body guards. “Make sure that he is the only one in the alley and guard the entrance. No one is allowed in until I am finished, understood?” He kept his voice low as the guards nodded and one of them went to check around the corner of the dead end alley. Only one way in or out, and the space beyond the bend provided adequate privacy.

 

“All clear, Sir. He is waiting for you.”

 

“Good.” He made his way into the alley, and rounded the corner to see Akechi squirming in clear desperation, his pants unzipped with everything hanging out just the way he'd requested.

 

“Get on your knees, like you're praying to me.”

 

Whimpering with need, Akechi complied, a small squirt of piss escaping him as he knelt at Shido's feet.

 

“Keep holding it; if you let go before I say that you can let go, you will be punished.”

 

Akechi's eyes were huge as he looked up at his father, from a mixture of fear and intense, blinding need.

 

Shido relished the look on his sons face as he slowly unzipped, pulled his dick out, and aimed. The first gush as he relaxed his bladder went into Akechi's mouth, causing the boy to gag and retch as he spat the golden nectar back out.

 

Shido laughed, low in his throat, as he aimed higher, wetting his son's hair, before stopping. “Stand up and turn around.”

 

“But Sir..!”

 

“No talking back to me!” His hand itched to strike the upstart little brat, but he held it back. He had gotten burned a few times already by leaving bruises where anyone could see and trace them back to him; with Akechi he needed to be extremely careful not to mark his pretty-boy face up.

 

“Yes, Sir.” He stood, his legs shaking from the effort of holding his own bladder, and he pulled down his pants to mid thigh without being asked.

 

“Good. You know I need to clean you out before I can use your ass. Who knows how many other men have used you?” They both knew that Shido had a condom in his wallet, and they both also knew that this was a needed ritual to get Shido into the mood.

 

Akechi bit his tongue as he felt piss wash down his crack and soak into his slacks; if he hadn't been leaning against the wall underneath his own fire escape he would have panicked over how he would get home again in piss-soaked clothing.

 

Also, nothing he said, nothing he could ever say, would convince his father that he wasn't letting anyone else use his ass. Not even Akira, his maybe boyfriend and the leader of the Phantom Thieves. The owner of the only cock he wanted inside him, but every time they got kissing, Shido's face would rise up in Akechi's mind and hold him back.

 

Akira knew some of it; that he was being used for sex by an older man who had his claws in him; but not that it was Masayoshi Shido. Not that it was his own father.

 

He was jerked out of his thoughts as the head of his fathers massive shaft was nudged inside of him, the last burst of piss sprayed directly into his ass, and allowed to drain back out.

 

Then came the horrible sound of foil being torn, and he began to cry silently, keeping his head down. Maybe this time he'd be allowed to piss during the act and not forced to wait until after. Maybe this time it wouldn't feel like he was being ripped in two.

 

“Please, Sir, I can't...” He moaned as another, long squirt escaped him. “I need... need to pee... I can't hold it...”

 

The huge cock was rammed inside of him and somehow through sheer strength of will Akechi kept his bladder in check.

 

“You little slut.” The words were whispered into his ear almost lovingly as powerful hips began to fuck him hard and fast.

 

He knew that there would be no mercy this time; nor would he be allowed to cum. His father got off on fucking him while he was desperate to piss; him and a few other boys he had hidden away; and therefore Akechi had never cum from being fucked. Today would be no different.

 

A large hand groped him, teasing his slit and testing his resolve. His knees went weak, but his willpower never wavered and somehow he once again managed to ride it out until Shido had shot his squirt into the condom and pulled out without pissing.

 

“Okay, now go ahead and piss if you need to go so badly.” The grin on his fathers face was sadistic to the point of insanity, but Akechi barely noticed as he let go, piss spraying everywhere as he moaned with each fresh wave leaving his aching body.

 

“Good boy.” A mockingly tender kiss was pressed against one cheek and a clip of money made its way into one hand; he was well paid for this service, as well as his other services to Shido's cause. Not that the money made the humiliation any easier to bear.

 

He kept his head down and his pants lowered until every last drop had left his now limp body, until he had heard the sound of his fathers footsteps echoing away from him, back out of the alley. Only them did he pull up soaked slacks to cover himself and climb up the fire escape to his third-story apartment, eager for a shower.

 


End file.
